The Last Hopes
by YodaSoda
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi gets a visit from his old master, telling him how far he must go in order to save the Jedi Order and bring back the Republic. Obi-Wan needs to put together a strike team of surviving Jedi to take down Darth Vader and the Emperor to restore peace to the Galaxy. Very AU.


**Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi gets a visit from his old master, telling him how far he must go in order to save the Jedi Order and bring back the Republic. Obi-Wan needs to put together a strike team of surviving Jedi to take down Darth Vader and the Emperor to restore peace to the Galaxy.**

**Prologue**

After only two days, Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi was already dreading the desert planet of Tatooine. He hated it being ninety degrees constantly; he always felt sweaty and dirty. Sand got everywhere, on him and in his little hovel on the edge of the Dune Sea. Obi-Wan felt very lonely, he was used to having clones on his side or other Jedi friends. He knew he had to do something to help the galaxy, but he wasn't sure what.

The exiled Jedi did basically the same thing he did the past two days. He woke up early, when the temperature was somewhat bearable, washed his face and put a fresh tunic and robe, and headed for Anchorhead. In Anchorhead, he sat in a small cantina, looking for some small sign of a surviving Jedi, but there was no one. Not a single person mentioned any Jedi; the only thing people cared about was this new empire. Every time Obi-Wan heard 'Empire', 'Palpatine', or 'Vader', he would nearly have a mental breakdown.

At the end of the day, he took his speeder back to his little new home. Once he reached his destination, he sat on a nearby rock and watched the suns set. Once one was just over the horizon, and the other slightly higher, he got up and headed towards his hovel. However, he was stopped by a voice.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. I was wrong about Skywalker." There was not a single person around who the voice could've belonged to. Obi-Wan looked to his right, left, and turned around several times. The Jedi only saw was hills of sand that continued for miles. He began to walk towards the door again, slightly confused. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of him. The man had a long brown hair and a large nose that looked like it was broken before. He wore similar Jedi robes as Obi-Wan did. It took him a moment to realize who it was.

"Master Qui-Gon! How is this possible?" Obi-Wan was still unsure if he had finally gone crazy or if it was truly his old master in ghost form.

The elder man smiled, "I have learned how to commune with the mortal world form the Netherlands of the Force. I have passed down my finding to Yoda and he has instructed me to do the same to you. He thinks I may be able to help you."

Obi-Wan were suspicious of what his old master had in mind. Qui-Gon was known to not all ways follow what the Jedi Council told him, like training Anakin. "How can you help me? There's not much I can do." Obi-Wan sat back down on the rock; he let out a sigh and flopped his arms on his legs.

"Being part of the Force, I can know a lot of the galaxy. I believe I know someone who could help you, and she could use your help too." Qui-Gon had a very serious face when he spoke; hoping Obi-Wan would completely understand him and takes his advice.

"Who and where?" Obi-Wan perked up a little, very interested and intrigued Qui-Gon could tell him this. He thought maybe Qui-Gon could really be helpful.

"You will go to the Tython System. I will not speak to you again until then."

"Wait-!" Obi-Wan stood up quickly, wanting more information on what he was doing before going off to some strange world.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." The man disappeared into the Force and left his old apprentice sitting alone.

Obi-Wan was anxious to leave Tatooine already, but he knew very little about Tython. He had read in the Jedi archives that it was the original home to the Jedi and the Force. It had great importance during the Cold War, between the Republic and the Sith Empire. He wondered who could possibly be there, he assumed a Jedi. Not many people remember Tython.

The suns had finally fallen, so the Jedi went back inside to gather his few belongings he brought with him to Tatooine. Obi-Wan decided that it would be best to leave tonight. The sooner he left the better. He was about to walk out to the ship he had taken here, the one he had taken from General Grievous, to begin his journey, but a thought occurred to him. Luke. Obi-Wan knew of course he couldn't take Luke with him, he was only about a week old and Owen and Beru certainly wouldn't give him up. He quickly scribbled a note, saying he will be back in a few weeks. Obi-Wan didn't think the two would care very much about where he was going, but he still did it anyways.

Obi-Wan climbed into his stolen ship and took it into Anchorhead to pick up a few supplies. To his knowledge, Tython wasn't very civilized besides the Jedi that lived there thousands of years ago. While he was there he gave his quick letter to a mail carrier droid to take to the Lar's. He packed everything he bought into his ship and took off into space. The Jedi searched the Navicomputer for the coordinates, then made the jump into Hyperspace.

The Dark Lord sat in his chambers on his super star destroyer, looking out into space at his new weapon, the Death Star. While he was overseeing the project, he also started training using the dark side of the force. Darth Vader focused all his anger on the Jedi, more specifically, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man who put them in this suite. Suddenly, a Jedi Master appeared in front of him. The Sith Lord stood up with his new red lightsaber already ignited.

"Anakin Skywalker, remember who you are and your destiny." As quickly as he came, he disappeared agan. Vader was confused, and his confusion made him even more angry.

"Master Qui-Gon?" He remembered the man who saved him from being a slave on Tatooine. "I already have a destiny, a better destiny than what I would've with the Jedi!" Vader screamed with fury. He didn't understand how the dead Jedi could appear and speak him. _Could the Jedi be more powerful? _He thought, but he wished he never did. He knew the Jedi were weak and evil.

Darth Vader put his lightsaber away and held his fists tight. He used the Force to chuck a nearby table at the wall, and threw a chair at the protocol droid that was serving him. He walked out of his room in anger.

**Hey everyone! Sorry the chapter was pretty short with not a lot of information, it was more of a prologue. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon that will go more into the story. Thanks for reading! May the Force be with you! :)**


End file.
